Blood on the Mirror
by FoKc
Summary: Sometimes you just get that feeling. Wrong place. Wrong time. But is there any way back when the hell is the part of you? Demetri/OC
1. Chapter 1

Blood and mirror

_At this moment, I can't really tell you the reason, why I was there. Maybe it was destiny; maybe just your friend wanted some adventure. But it doesn't really matter now. Nothing really does, at this point, when you're lost for life and there's no way out._

_It was such a day to live. Every minute was a miracle. Simple pleasures of life such as the bright sun and the turquoise sky, the warm smile of old lady from flower shop, the smell of the sea and fresh bread. Sadly enough to say people don't notice such beautiful things while they still can. They see only harsh beauty, artificial and deceptive. I was that kind of person. And I learned my lesson too late. _

What could be wrong? What can be better than summer with your friends in Italy? Magnificent Florence, breathtaking Rome, Venice and, of course, Volterra, with its ancient streets and unique atmosphere. Eva was so happy with her life. After long and hard years in college and tough and unsuccessful relationships, she finally managed to get out of her shell and see the world. But their adventure in Italy was going to the end, Volterra was the last stop before heading home to usual routine.

"It's just two days till you can see me. But don't wait from me any…"

"Eva, I haven't seen you for three months, I know we broke up badly, but believe me I want to fix it. I was thinking about us a lot lately and…"

"Dean, it's not the right time to speak about it. I'm not sure that I understand what can change between us after all, but let's leave it till I return. I really need to go. Charlie is waiting for me and I better not make her come for me, you know, she's your sis. I'll call you back"

Dean was such a good man, brother of her best friend, this is how they actually met. Eva never considers herself as hard relationship material, but you can't say that she was lucky with men. It's not like she was picky, but she's always looking for that special moment, that feeling of instant click, when you completely sure – that person is the one. Their relationships with Dean were quite good, but something was missing. That's why she agreed to leave Dean for three months without doubt. He, on the other hand, wasn't so happy to let her go.

" Come on, we're going to be late, this gorgeous lady, who leads us inside, won't wait for two slow pokes" Charlie storms to Eva and grabs her hand. "You will speak with my pathetic piece of brother later. It was Dean, right?"

"Yep, but let's not speak about it right now, it's too tiring."

"Oh, he's such douche sometimes"

They had to speed up the pace, hurrying to catch up with a group of tourists which was standing around a delightful woman. She was such a beauty, that no one could look away. But to Eva this beauty looks like something artificial, you know, that plastic-y taste in your mouth when you tried to chew fake apple or something. In fact, Eva doesn't think that this tour in underground castle is such a great idea. She has a feeling of something disturbing, and besides, she is not very fond of enclosed spaces. But when we speak about Charlie, you have no chance to convince her if she has already decided something. So here they were, at the gates of fantastic old palace which is currently used by members of royal family. Eva never thought how they allowed crowds of tourists rumble around their home. The fact that this place is inhabited, gives a bit of calm to Eva, but still somewhere deep inside of her the panic grows with every step of the ladder to entrance.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?"- Charlie said with amusement-"Don't be silly, if we are really lucky, we'll meet prince or who from royal family is here. Maybe I even can seduce him. Oh yes, that would be tremendous end of our trip!"

"Sorry to disappoint, sweetie, but you'll never see them, no one see them in a day light. They are too arrogant to talk to American tourists."- whispered tall and clumsy boy with green hat.

"And who are you, "sweetie"?"- said Charlie without interest.

However this boy started to tell about himself, Charlie has already forgotten about him. She was very self-confident in matters of men. And who can blame her: long legs, fabulous curly black hair and tanned skin. She was a danger to man's ego. Eve always looked at her with admiration. She herself was neither tall nor short. And she had never been skinny, but she even liked her curves. Pale by nature, with blond shoulder-length hair and deep blue eyes , Eva was like a miniature porcelain figurine. Men have never looked back on the streets at her, but she could be considered a very sweet young lady.

With small talks and tons of photos the group slowly crawls deeper and deeper into castle. As they went down to the last chambers, the guide, whose name was Heidi, asked them to hurry up, because the visiting time soon would be over. On that from the other end of the hall appeared three people. They gracefully pace to the group. And at this very moment, cold horror pierced Eva from head to toe. Inexplicable urge to run possessed her, run like a bat out of hell without looking back. She stumbled and tried to pull Charlie's hand back to the entrance they came in. But without success. Charlie has been fixed on the upcoming group. And Eva knew why. Incredibly beautiful men and quite young-looking girl came to Heidi. They spoke a couple of words in hush tones and then two most incredible men that Eva saw in her life headed down the hall past them. Suddenly one of them slightly slowed down and looked straight into Eva's eyes. He was ridiculously handsome with fair skin and dark blond hair. But his eyes were so confusing to Eva. "_Maybe it's the lighting. Because person cannot have such deep maroon eyes_" And that look in his eyes and kind of sadistic grin. Eve's heart seemed suddenly gripped with ice rods, and then thrown into boiling water. She had never experienced anything like this in her life. This feeling scared Eva and she wanted to escape from this cold and lifeless place even more.

"Charlie, we need to get out of here" - Eva tried to get attention of her friend-"Right now, I don't feel well"

"Is anything wrong, ladies?" – the guide pinned girls down to the place.

"Hmm, I need some fresh air, I'm slightly claustrophobic and so I probably go back"

" Our tour is almost finished. Why don't you try to stay a couple of minutes more?" In that moment a young-looking girl with extremely pale skin leads the group to the last chamber. Charlie was already out of Eva's reach. "_Probably I'm just crazy, she will be alright_"

"No, thanks. I really better go"

"And what about your friend? Will you leave her?"- Heidi pressed down with strange look in her eyes, as if she wanted to compel Eva.

"Oh, I'll wait for her outside, no big deal"

With that Eva turned around to start almost running from this strange woman, but she didn't go far. Right away she ran into the chest of the very same young man, whom she had seen a little earlier.

"Hey you" – said mysterious man with the same grin looking down on Eva. "Where are you going pretty little thing?"

* * *

So how it was? I'll appreciate any reviews. Just need to know whether I should continue or not. Thank you for your time :)


	2. Chapter 2

As long as my inspiration with me I decided to write another chapter. It's probably pretty sad, though.

* * *

In the end you only trust your instinct, but even it deceives so all you can do is to run. But can you run away from yourself?

_There is always a moment when you want to believe that everything will be fine and after a while you will remember that entire nightmare with a smile. You know, hope springs eternal and all that stuff. People just created to hope for the best. I've always been an optimist, looking for the best in people and always thought that every cloud has a silver lining. But people change. I was changed violently._

"Where are you going pretty little thing?"

"I'm just... well...I..."- Eva's thoughts tangled because of such closeness of that enigmatic man.

"Sweet"- he smiled sugary-"Heidi, is there any problem here?" - said Demetri without taking his eyes from Eva which made her feel too much out-of-place.

"Well, not really, but this girl desperately wants to get out of here."- with that Heidi came closer to Demetri. So close that there was no doubt left about the intimacy of their relationships. But he didn't even turn his head to her. To Eva it was like only two of them were standing in this creepy and empty hall. Eye to eye. She felt like a deer in the light of an approaching car. He seemed completely devoured her, penetrating so deeply into the soul of Eva that it was like she was drowning in these horrible bloody eyes.

"You know you'd better not make master Aro wait. He doesn't like surprises."- impatiently said Demetri turning to Heidi with blank look on his face.

"But, I think we can solve this problem together, you know, like in the old days."-she put her manicured fingers on his shoulder-"Just you and me, well, and "it", of course."- darkly mumbled striking blonde poking at Eva.

"Not this time. Let's go if you wish, lady, I'll show you the way out" – sweetly said Demetri taking Eva by the hand. What surprised both Eva and Heidi. And you can't tell whom more.

"Oh, it's not that necessary, I remember the way quite well. I can handle it myself" – Eva tried to pull her hand from unusually cold grip of Demetri.

"It will be my pleasure" - said he seductively.

"But you will miss all the fun, Demetri"- didn't calm Heidi.

"Leave us right now"- he hissed at her roughly. And in this very moment, Eva almost decided to go with a guide, because there was something in this man, dark and scary. But his hand didn't let her go in any direction. The moment was gone.

"So your loss"- muttered resentfully girl and quickly walked to the door at the other end of the corridor.

Once the clatter of her heels fell silent and the door was closed behind her, came the uncomfortable silence. Eva had to turn her head back to Demetri. He was already staring at her. And her hand was still in his.

"So lead the way, Mr…?"-she looked at him inquiringly.

"Oh, pardon my manners. You can call me Demetri." His gaze softened and he pulled Eva to the door, through which came another a group of tourists.

They passed a couple of corridors and Eva began to think that all her anxiety was foolish and unreasonable. They walked in silence. _"This Demetri__ doesn't look very talkative. That's fine with me._**_"_** Eve would start relaxing, if not tight grip of Demetri. Well, and a couple of corridors that she couldn't exactly remember. It wasn't like they rise up to exit. Galleries which they passed in the beginning of the tour were lighted by the huge windows and even if it was almost dark outside, the corridors look completely different. Nothing had been heard, but their steps echoing.

"Mmm, Demetri, excuse me, but are you sure we are on the right way?"- Eva said hesitantly trying to slow down the pace.

Demetri turned without stopping with a mysterious smile and said – "This way is shorter"

Eva really wanted to believe him, she even thought she imagined it. What began as the strange sounds soon turned into screams. Just to hear them was painful. With every their step screams became sharper and more desperate. Eva couldn't go father. She abruptly pulled her hand out of the hands of Demeteri and started to run back.

"My friend, oh my God, Charlie, Charlie…"- screamed Eva on the top of her lungs as if her screams could stifle others. She ran almost the entire corridor, when Demetri grabbed her from behind. His hand clutched Eva's throat holding her back to him.

"Charlie, you say… Hmm probably already dead, my sweetheart"- whispered he in her ear.

"You'd better stop screaming and start thinking. I can drag you like a rag doll while smashing your hands and legs. But it is not so much fun for you, isn't it? Be the cutie and go on your own."

He released her and took a step back. Funny how even in this situation he tried to look like a gentleman.

"Lady's first. And to prevent your foolish attempt to escape I'll just say – Don't even think about it" - he let her pass forward, holding his hand on her lower back.

Eva still couldn't believe that this was happening to her._ "This is madness, no, it should not be like that"_. Her legs were weak, she could barely walked near a man who just would never let her go after all she heard. In spite of all the slowness of Eva, Demetri was absolutely patient and even polite which scares her even more than his constant closeness._ "So this is how it ends. I never thought of death, but you always want to believe that you'll be old in the bosom of your family when the time comes and not in a cold stone corridor hopeless and afraid."_

They passed another couple of corridors and finally found themselves in front of the heavy oak door.

"Welcome to my abode, lovely Eva" - said Demetri, opening a huge door too easily. She knew that if she enters the room, she'll never get back. Her killer stood staring at Eva and held out his hand to her.

"Will you kill me?" – uttered Eva. She knew it was silly question, she already knew the answer but her emotions slightly took control over her. Panic gripped her, she began to choke with sobs looking into the eyes of Demetri.

"Shhh, hush little Eva, don't think about it. Not now"- whispered he and pulled her inside.

In other circumstances Eva would surely appreciate the beauty of this room. The walls were decorated with dark brown tapestry, there was marble fireplace and beautiful antique furniture. But there was no bed in the room, only emerald-green couch next to the fire, which might seem strange if Eve could think clearly.

Demetri led her to the center of the room and let go. Stepping back , he looked Eve from head to toe. Clearly, what he saw pleased him.

"Contrary to opinion of the others, I cannot stand this slaughter in the main hall. All these screams, dirt and mess - not exactly my thing. They see you as a meal. It's like the chicken or the burger for you, people. But as for me, I prefer to think of each person as a bottle of wine" - said Demetri, circling Eva around. "How old are you, Eva?"

"I'm 23"- she barely managed to say.

"So you see, you like wine of twenty-three years of aging. I noticed you as soon as your group entered the corridor. Your scent is very captivating" - he said coming behind her, so close that Eva felt his breath on her neck – "a perfect combination of warm vanilla, green apple and ... what is this ... yes, almonds"- Demetri whispered lifting hair and inhaling her.

"I don't understand, are you some sort of society of cannibals?" - this unbidden thought broke from Eva, before she could think about it.

"Well, you still haven't figured it out?" – said Demetri with amusement in his voice. He walked around and took her by the shoulders pulling closer. "My eyes did not seem strange to you? Are my hands not colder than yours?" - he took the Eva's hand and put it on his chest. –"My heart, do you feel the beat?"

"How is this possible? You can't be dead!" – Eva looked down at her hand.

"I'm dead for the very long time already. Look at me" – Demetri lifted Eva's chin with his finger.

Eva could not believe her eyes. Demetri grinned and she saw a couple of very long and sharp fangs. _"People can't have such, only predators"_

And his eyes, they became even darker. Now it was impossible to distinguish the iris from the pupil. Only overwhelming darkness and thirst were read in them.

Demetri pulled Eva on the couch. He sat her on his lap and whispered, barely audible – "Why don't you scream?"

"You won't let me go anyway. I don't want to die slowly and painfully."

"Smart girl, what a pity ... It'll hurt only the first few seconds"- he said, gently kissing her shoulder and neck.

At the moment when his fangs pierced the Eva's thin skin it seemed that the red-hot nails dug into her body. The pain was deafening and comprehensive. But it passed quickly, replaced with lightness and serenity. Demetri's strong hands continued held tight her body in his arms.

_"Not so bad, just let this be over soon. What a pity, how sad, how infinitely sad... Dean, Charlie, my parents."_ A tear rolled down Eva's cheek. Her mind began to blur. She never heard a knock at the door.

"Demetri, master Aro wants to see you" - Felix roared low on the other side of the door.

"I'll be in a minute"- Demetri shouted angrily looking up from the neck of Eva.

"No, my friend, you will go right now"

Knowing that it's useless to discuss anything with Felix, Demetri put the body of Eva on the couch. _"She's dead already anyway. Pity, it was delicious"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming… What's the rush?" - he muttered leaving the room.

* * *

"Silly vampire, did he really think he could get away from us? Me and you, Felix are deadly team for these idiots." – said Demetri returning to his room.

"But I must admit he was running away quite well. We were seeking after him for a while" – commented Felix.

"But still not good enough. Good night, Felix"

"Uh-huh"

_"Yes, this doomed made us to run. We caught him up only in the Alps ... So much time has been lost. And now it's time to tidy up the room."_

When Demetri shut the door there was only one question in his mind: "What the hell… Where's Eva?"

* * *

Gentleman with the dark side... what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot express how happy your reviews make me. It's such a push for me to write the next chapters. Thanks for the kind words.

* * *

_They say everything ends, all in good time and some things just cannot be prevented. They say everything has a reason and you cannot change your destiny. They say you have two choices: accept it, or fight it and die in agony. But even when I submitted to the so-called fate, the agony still swallowed me._

For a long time Eva fell into darkness. Her body was so light that she didn't feel it. Thoughts were confused and lost. _"If this is life after death, they talk too much about it."_ Silence was all that Eva felt. Until at some point pain blinded her. Every cell in her body burned to ashes, reborn again and died in an endless dance of torture. Minute lasted for an hour, hour - for a month. Eva seemed to have lived a lifetime feeling this terrible pain. She was so weak she couldn't move or even utter a sound. In the eyes of the world, she was dead for 34 hours by this time.

Slowly her senses began to return and the first thing that came back was her hearing.

"Demetri, are you here, honey?" - a familiar female voice gently murmured – "Demetri?"

Eva felt like someone entered the room, but still couldn't move even a bit or open her eyes.

"Oh, look at you, tossed and forgotten. Demetri didn't even bother to throw away his garbage" – said Heidi coming close to the couch. – "Not so pretty when you're dead, aren't you?"

She grabbed Eva's hand and threw her on the floor. "My Demetri doesn't need a reminder of you. I'm sure he won't even remember that he has left you here." With that Heidi dragged the body of Eva to the exit. It took her a long time, given the fact that she did not want to be seen. Reputation and all that stuff. It was disgusting to drag the body and by the time she finally reached a secluded area, where they often dumped leftovers, she was mildly irritated.

"And what he has found in you, the same as all these plain girls. Only more problems from you" – Heidi threw the body and could not help but kicked it.

This woke Eva. The force flowed inside of her of which she couldn't ever think before.

She jumped to her feet without realizing where she was. Everything was unfamiliar and painfully clear. As If her vision increased a hundredfold. She heard hiss behind her. Quickly turning around Eva saw a familiar blonde, guide of their group. She bared her teeth and took the attacking position.

"Now way, he couldn't change you!" –said Heidi taking step back. "Well if I kill you, he'll never know"

She rushed to Eva, but didn't manage to catch her. Eva changed her place having appeared behind blonde.

"I don't want to fight, help me and let me leave. You'll never hear about me again ever."

"Yeah, Do I look like a fool? If he turned you, he will look for you. And if you die, you cannot come between us!" – Heidi tried to attack Eva, but again unsuccessfully. Newborns were very dangerous.

"Please, I don't want to die" - pleaded Eva.

"Darling, you already are. Don't you understand, you're one of us now. You should kill people to feed. Just like I killed your friend, what was her name…Cherry…Charlie?" - Heidi laughed. But she had forgotten that newborns were not very stable emotionally. Eva ran to Heidi and knocked her to the ground. Her hands were tightly squeezed around blonde's throat.

"I will not kill people, I'm not like you." – screamed Eva squeezing harder.

"Ok... Ok… I'll tell you about one coven which has different lifestyle. Just let me go" - rasped Heidi with what was left of her strength.

Eva loosened her grip, but didn't let woman get up.

"There are actually two covens. They don't feed by people but by animals. They're kind of vegetarian in our world. Cullens live in Forks, Washington. The others, Denali, in Alaska. That's all I know. Let me go and I won't chase you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Oh, you're smart… Don't go out in the sunlight" - she said shortly.

"Why? Will it burn?" – asked Eva still holding Heidi pinned to the ground.

"If you don't want Demetri or which worse Aro to find you, just don't attract attention"

Slightly confused, Eva released Heidi and moved away.

"Don't ever come closer to Demetri, you may be a newborn one, but this will not last forever. Demetri is mine. Do not cross my path"

With this words Heidi disappeared in the blink of an eye._ "What should I do now?"_

Burning thirst pierced her body. Throat was dry and painful._ "She said it's possible to eat animals. I should try"_

* * *

Demetri were furiously turning the room upside down. Not finding any trace of Eva in the room, he rushed into the hallway slamming the door.

"Hey, man! What's wrong?" - grumbled Felix came out of his room.

"Do you remember the last group of tourists? There was a girl…" – said Demetri walking from side to side.

"Well, yeah, that one in ripped jeans. She kind of got your attention. So what's the matter?" - Felix stared at Demetri

"I took her away to my room, and now she disappeared!"

"You left her in a room alone? Are you insane?" - he said with undisguised surprise.

"No, you didn't understand, she was almost dead…"

"What do you mean "almost"?"

"Well, you sort of interrupted me when I was finishing my meal" - said Demetri despairingly

"And you didn't check her? Did she turn your head so much? Man…"

"I don't know! Her heart didn't beat…"

"Aren't you a tracker, Demetri. Just use your power and find her!"

"Don't you think I have not tried? Nothing, nothing at all, zero… I can't find her!"- growled Demetri.

"So, just relax then. She's definitely dead" – said Felix as if he unravel the mystery of the century.

"So where is her body, genius?!" - Demetri burst out impatiently

"Hmm, calm down…"

"What's going on here?" - came a clear voice of Heidi. She walked slowly down the hall as if she thought about turning back.

She looked pretty strange. Always perfectly styled hair was a mess and burgundy dress was dirty.

"Oh, not you…" - whispered Demetri.

"What happened to you? You look hideous" - Felix said with a grin. He never really loved the blonde, but she always looked like a model, even by vampire standards.

"None of your business. I went for a walk" - Heidi said to him contemptuously.

"You?! Yeah certainly…" - snorted Felix.

"What do you need, Heidi?" – said Demetri eventually.

"You raised such a fuss here. What happened?"

"Our Demetri lost something" - laughingly said Felix

"Oh really?"

If Heidi wasn't a vampire, she would just turn pale. _"So he is looking for her, damn…"_

"Don't bother, Heidi. I'll make this out." – said Demetri. _"Too many people already know…"_

"Ok. Do whatever you want" – with that she turned around and walked away.

"She is a strange today, doesn't even argue with you" - stated Felix.

Demetri suspiciously watched Heidi going away.

"You know, I still don't get it. Why do you want to find her? She was just food…" - continued Felix

Demetri didn't reply for a while. He turned away from Felix and stared at the open door of his room.

"I don't like to leave things unfinished. Besides master Aro may be dissatisfied" – finally said Demetri going back to his room.

* * *

Some time later, after a couple of dead rabbits and a fox, Eva was finally able to think about anything else but blood.

_"I need to get out of Italy."_

The only solution was to return to Volterra. Very carefully Eva snuck back to the house, which they rented with Charlie. All there reminded her of her friend. Going into her Charlie's room, Eva sat helplessly on the bed, holding her photo. Up to now Eva couldn't believe in what happened to them. She sat for a while in silence, until suddenly on the bedside table rang a phone that Charlie had forgotten that day. Picking up the phone Eva saw, «Dean calling». The call went to voice mail and she immediately listened to a message.

"Charlie, where are you?"- Dean panicked – "I cannot reach to you or Eva. What do you do there? Why did not you call me? I worry, please answer me ASAP"

Eve couldn't stay on her feet, she gripped the phone. _"Poor Dean, what should I do?"_

Quickly throwing phone, photo of Charlie and all the money in the bag, Eva dressed from dirty and stained with blood t-shirt in clean one and rushed out of the house. She was moving too fast not coping well with newfound strength. And it didn't go unnoticed.

In the crowd of airport Eve felt a strong desire to cut someone's throat. Trying to move as slowly as possible and away from the people Eva went to the information desk.

"Excuse me, I need your help." – said Eva holding her breath. All around screamed to her_ "Kill… Drink …Go…Go"_

"Are you alright, Miss?" – said nice girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need a ticket to Juneau, Alaska, please" – said Eva adjusting her sunglasses.

She couldn't go to the Cullens, Seattle was too close, so as her parents and Dean. Therefore, the only choice was to go to Alaska. _"It's too dangerous for them, until I learn to live with what I became"_. She needed the help of Denali coven.

"It's your lucky day, in an hour departs last flight on this week."

"I also would like to return my ticket to Seattle, change of plans, you know."

"Just a minute. We can take your ticket back, but unfortunately, there are only first-class tickets to Juneau. But the first class cabin is almost empty"

"Oh, that's fine. I take it."

So, gave almost all the money for the ticket, Eva was sitting in her seat and thought what was waiting for her ahead.

* * *

At the moment when the Eva's plane took off, Demetri and the rest of the Volturi guards gathered in the main hall for a standard weekly report. Eva didn't come out of his head and he couldn't wait for the end of the meeting, to look round the surroundings of the castle.

"Is something bothering you today, Demetri" - said Aro, pulling Demetri out of his thoughts.

"No, master Aro, I'm sorry."- he said quickly

"Come here, guard" – said Aro with delusive smile

This moment Demetri feared most. _"Now he will touch me and see everything."_ Demetri slowly began to approach Aro holding out his hand to him. Before their hands touched, there was knock on the door and just another secretary entered the room. Not hiding his irritation Aro told Demetri to get back to his seat and turned to her.

"Lovely Angelica, what made you interrupt me?" – asked Aro too sweetly.

"One of the city guards comes to see you. He has a message for you, master" - said the girl barely concealing her fear.

"Very well, my child. Go get him" – said Aro going back to his throne to sit between Marcus and Caius.

After just a couple of seconds a small man in a red-brown cloak entered the room. He walked over to the Volturi and dropped to one knee.

"I beg you, master Aro, for forgiveness. I didn't want to disturb your council. But I have important news" - vampire said without looking up.

"Arise, Alejandro. Speak. We listen to you"

"I've done the usual round in the far part of Volterra, when something caught my attention. It was a newborn."

"Newborn?! What a nonsense! Here, in Volterra?" – said Caius getting up from his sit.

"Be calm, brother. Continue, Alejandro" – said Aro listening more attentively.

"As I said before, she was careless and openly used her powers. I was going to stop her, but she vanished too quickly"

"Unbelievable! Who is insane enough to bring newborn in Volterra. Right under our noses. Perhaps it is sabotage, brother?" – commented Caius

"We'll see, we'll see… Newborns are very dangerous for us, they are uncontrollable and can be a threat to our secret. She must be found. Demetri, I entrust this to you. Describe her, guard"

"Not tall, blonde, ripped jeans, small bag. I've not been able to see her better. I can say about house where I saw her."- ended Alejandro.

"Do you understand, Demetri. From now on, it's your only purpose. Find and bring here her and her creator. It shouldn't be unpunished"

Demetri thought his head might explode. Now he needed to bring Eva back and put his head to the feet of Aro. _"Now it`s all up with me!"_

* * *

So…What is Demetri going to do and how would Denali react to Eva? to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps it is time to clarify that the actions of this story develops after the end of the books and films.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Trust. One of the most complex and precious thing you can give. Trust - the most fragile that you can lose. I always found it difficult to trust people. Too often we find betrayal along the way. Too hard to recover from the stab in the back. But sometimes there is no other choice but to trust your life to a stranger_.

Demetri has never been so taken aback in his life. He was always very calm and reasonable. But now his thoughts couldn't bring him a solution. He had no idea how to get out of this situation with a head on his shoulders. Last series of events seemed to be ready to completely destroy his life.

"Well, our team is back on track again" - said Felix cheerfully catching up with Demetri in the corridor.

"What do you mean?" – said Demetri in perplexity.

"Well, new job to do, this newborn… I like them, they're like wild animals, it will be so much fun, to catch one since we haven't such opportunity in Seattle last time" – grinned Felix from ear to ear.

"Master Aro gave this task for me only, there's no need to involve you." - said he already regretting his words

"No need? Are you feeling well? It's a newborn. You need someone to cover your back…"

Once Felix finished his words, at the end of the hall appeared Heidi. She was unusually in a hurry and looked around as if she wanted to avoid a meeting with someone.

Without answering Felix, Demetri headed to the blonde. He had the feeling that Heidi had a role in this story. In no time, he was near her. She jumped up and was noticeably nervous.

"Demetri, oh, it's you ... What do you want? Listen, I don't have time to speak now. Come later, OK? - She said, without giving Demetri a word to insert.

Without looking back, she disappeared behind the nearest door.

"Guys, what's going on between you two? You both are really strange lately. Did you quarrel again or something?" – said Felix approaching to Demetri.

"No, whatever…"

"I think we should start with that house where she was last seen." - Felix said without any doubt about his participation in the case.

"Ok, let's go then" - Demetri said sighing. _"It will be too suspicious to continue to dissuade him."_

* * *

In her present state most of all Eva missed dreams. "_It would be great to escape from this nightmare, to forget that my life will never be the same. If one can call it life"._

Each time, closing her eyes, Eva could only see him. His cold soft lips kissing her skin. His strong arms pressing her against him closer and harder. His cold fingers in her hair and, of course, his sharp teeth scratching her neck. Demetri fully mastered her thoughts. She even got the feeling of his breath on her cheek. This was too much for her. Not being able to close her eyes, Eva flipped through a magazine with stupid funny pictures. She looked at the happy faces of children and parents. And at this moment, Eva felt like the most lonely person in the world.

After a long flight, the plane finally landed at the airport in Juneau. The weather was cloudy and cold. The first thing that Eva made - bought a thick coat with a deep hood._ "The main thing - not to attract attention. I get it."_

Eva had vague idea where she should go. She decided to confide in her new vampire instinct. After a few hours wandering through the snow in Alaska and quick vegetarian snack, Eva finally climbed the mountain McKinley.

And she almost got to the secluded house, when a vampire ran to her from the woods. Having stopped not far from her, he froze tensely.

"Who are you? This is private property, get out of here while you still can…" - he snarled with hostility

"I'm very sorry for such appearance, but I really need to see the Denali coven" - Eva began to speak.

Seeing that she was looking friendly, the vampire came a little closer examining girl with interest.

"My name is Garrett, How can I help?" – he said when out of the house came four others.

There was tension in the air as the group was coming closer to Eva.

"I felt that something was wrong. Who did you bring from hunting Garrett?" – said pale women with blond straight hair.

"My lovely Kate" – said Garrett kissing the woman – "I have no idea. She was already here, when I came back"

"We don't trust the nomads. You'd better go" – said another woman with curly strawberry blond hair.

"Please, don't exile me, I really need your help"

"What's your name? Why do you come here?" – said a man with golden eyes and angular features. He was holding behind him a very beautiful woman with pale olive skin and dark brown hair.

"My name is Eva. Recently, I was turned, but I cannot kill people. I was told that you live differently and I want to learn to live like you."

Coven hesitated. Eleazar and Tanya for a while discussed the raised issues in hushed tones, while Garrett felt something vaguely strange in the woods.

"I think it's better to discuss all that inside" – said he looking around.

The group didn't stay longer outside and went into the house. It was spacious and decorated in warm colors. Denali led Eva in the living room. She sat in a deep golden armchair while the family settled a little distantly.

"For a newborn you have pretty amber eyes" - noted Eleazar –"Why does your creator not teach you?"

"I escaped. I was turned against my will. I don't know what to do and how to live now…"

"Do you know your creator? What's his name?" – asked Garrett, staring out of the window.

" I'm not sure, my memories are slightly blurry… His name is Demetri…"

"Demetri?!"- Kate asked suspiciously

"Yeah, I was traveling with my friend round Europe, our last stop was in Volterra and…"

"The Volturi ?!" – Kate gets up from the couch without giving Eva an opportunity to finish her words - "They are not friends to us after all that they have done to our family! Now you're really better live…Eleazar you should understand"

"No, please listen to me. They don't know that I'm alive. They don't know that I'm a vampire now!" - desperately begged Eva.

"How is this possible?" - asked Kate perplexed.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

"I think I should take upper floor and you search here. It's not much time left before dawn. That would be faster." - said Demetri going into a cozy little summer-house. Everywhere he sensed the presence of Eva. He still couldn't understand why his gift wasn't working. He always felt she was somewhere close by, almost within arm's reach. But when he turned around he saw nothing but an empty room.

Demetri went into the first room. Apparently it was a room of her friend. There were no signs that anything were taken away. Clothes hung neatly in the closet, the bed was slightly crumbled and something was likely taken from the bedside table. Wasting no time, Demetri went looking for a room of Eva. After going down the hall, he opened another door. Entering the room, he immediately felt the familiar charming smell._ "It's definitely her room"_. He walked further into the room looking around things of Eva. His hands were touching every little thing in the room: her pillows, books on the bedside table, the casket on the dresser. Closet was wide open and some things were on the floor. Kneeling next to a bunch of clothes, Demetri picked up her thin summer scarf. Memories of the porcelain skin of Eva filled his mind. It was like an obsession: her golden ash-blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Unable to cope with the desire, he raised his hand and inhaled the fragrance.

"What are you doing here?" – said Felix opening the door

"I'm… I just tried to catch something that can help to find her" - Demetri said being caught off guard - "What about you? Did you find anything?"

"Well…In fact, not much ... Downstairs was a travel bag, lots of worthless stuff inside, but I found a ticket to Seattle for the name of Charlie. Maybe it's our newborn?" said Felix.

_"If only. Well, let him think so, for him it would be safer. I cannot pull him along with me. Aro spares no one."_ With this thought Demetri secretly put a scarf in his pocket and turned to Felix.

"So my gift is useless here, I can't find her…" – said he going downstairs.

"You won't go to master Aro and won't tell him that, right?" – stopped him Felix

"And what do you suggest then?"

"We will act in the old fashion. We have a ticket, so it's time to visit the airport." – said Felix holding the ticket in his large hands.

"Well, OK, we'll do it your way. But it's already dawning. Will do that later" – stated Demetri leaving Eva's home.

* * *

And Eva told them everything that had happened to her recently. All that nightmare and all of her hopes for their help.

"Tanya, I understand that she reminds you of Irina, but we cannot leave her here. I don't want the Volturi to come for us again…" – said Kate afterwards.

"Don't be such a chicken, honey. I will protect you from anyone. What can be better than to kick ass of this old brags…I vote for" – said Garrett hugging Kate.

"Eleazar, is this possible danger for our coven? You know Volturi better than anyone here." – said Tanya squeezing hand of her sister.

The room fell silent. Eleazar looked at Eva long and intently.

"I have never met or heard of such a gift. This is incredible" – said he coming closer to Eva. – "I think she can protect all of us. You, Eva, are a mirror"

* * *

Demetri still could not avoid the thought about Heidi. _"She definitely know something"_

When he and Felix returned to the castle, Demetri went straight to her.

"Heidi we need to talk" - said he slamming the door of her room

"Demetri, you've finally come. I was waiting for you. I know things between us were difficult and tense lately, but I would anything you want to make friends"

Heidi came close to Demetri and putting her hands on his shoulders began to kiss his neck.

"Anything you say…"- he contemptuously rejects her –"Then tell me what have you done with a girl from my room" - he said, staring into the eyes of Heidi

"I don't understand what about you're speaking" - she whispered nervously turning away from Demetri

Then he turned and grabbed her by the shoulders – "Do not play games with me, Heidi. I shook answer out of you, if needed."

"Ok, fine... I'll tell you. I thought she was dead. You just threw her in your room. I dragged her body to throw away, but she suddenly woke up and started to attack me ..." - Heidi cried hysterically

"What did you tell her" - he shook her - "Answer me!"

"I've told her about Cullens and Denali… Demetri, I'm so sorry, I …I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I love you, I love you so much… I won't tell anyone about it…" – sobbed she

"You disgusts me, there is nothing between us and never was" - Demetri said rudely heading for the door.

"Why is she so f***ing special?" - angrily shouted Heidi

But Demetri didn't even stop for a second. He left the room silently.

Having returned to his room, Demetri slumped on the couch. He took out Eva's scarf and crumpled it in his hands. For a long time he sat almost motionless. "Seattle… I know where she fled." After long time Demetri made a decision. _"Once sunset comes, I'm going to the Cullens."_

* * *

_gifted Eva, deluded Demetri. What will happen next?:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_After great shocks people come to life slowly. They learn to live again. I had to start everything from scratch. Learns how to walk, breathe and even blink like a normal person. I don't know where I've found strength for it. The easiest thing is to surrender. To give up and let the beast inside to devour me. But I couldn't let that happen. I have to be strong for myself, for Charlie. I'm not staying down. I will rise again._

"What do you mean, I'm a mirror?" – said Eva looking at him like he was crazy

"Some of us are special vampires. We've got extraordinary abilities. Mine is ability identification. I can sense the extra power that vampire possesses. And your gift is truly unique. I'm not quite sure how it works. But I think, for example, if Kate tries to attack you with her ability which by the way a very painful psychic electrokinesis, you will turn her own power against her. I don't know… But I can't say how powerful you are. You need training" – said Eleazar coming closer to Carmen.

"And also fighting skills. They definitely will come in handy, when you meet the Volturi. I'm ready to help you. Such a good chance to teach a newborn, so much fun" – added Garrett with a smile.

" I can teach you to hunt. No big deal. I'm already helping Garrett, his sort of new to our lifestyle too" – said Carmen.

"Great, so everyone just forgot about danger here. No offence, Eva, but I'm still against your staying here" – with that Kate walked out of the room

"Don't take her too seriously. She'll get around" - Garrett said, walking after her.

"So that's it then. Welcome to Denali Eva. Come with me, I'll show you where you can stop" - Tanya said, walking up the stairs in the far corner of the room.

There were only Eleazar and Carmen in the living room left.

" You know, sooner or later , The Volturi will find out that we have a new member" – said he hugging his lovely mate closer.

"Just don't tell sisters this yet. She won't survive alone. And we cannot send her to the Cullens. They've already attracted a lot of the Volturi's attention with this Renesme story. Time will put everything on its place."

* * *

Demetri was sitting over a sheet of paper. Words didn't come to his mind. Note to Felix. He couldn't go with him, because it would mean that he would have to tell him everything. Although they have been friends for a few centuries, Demetri still couldn't predict how his partner would react. And without him it would be easier. He felt confused. He couldn't sort his feelings out. Demetri certainly didn't want to give Eva into the hands of the Volturi . _"If I go alone, I could warn her, give her time to escape as far as possible. I can always say to the Volturi that I had to kill the newborn, as she tried to attack. They have no reason not to trust me, I'm a faithful guardian."_ Demetri tried to convince himself that all of this is only because it's his fault that Eva was a vampire now, and not because he was felling something to her. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see her again, to feel her, to taste and even to speak with her. Finally, he wrote a few words with his strict neat handwriting. _"Seattle. The Cullens. Couldn't wait. Demetri"_

It was easy to step outside of the castle, which he considered as a good sign. With every minute his impatience grew. Though he didn't know what to say to Eva when he finds her, he was sure that this time she won't disappear without simple goodbye. Demetri was never sentimental. And you can't certainly call him sweet, charming – absolutely, intense – yes, but not sweet. But moment, when he realized that Eva was now a vampire vividly imprinted in his memory. _"And why should it all come down to the Cullens. No help from them surely. As if I need it. After all, they are vulnerable and Aro needs only an excuse that I can give him. Threats and warnings. Not really my style, but in these times anything will do."_ With this thought Demetri was almost in Forks driving the car like crazy.

* * *

It's always difficult to begin changing yourself. Eva didn't waste her time. Even knowing that she has an eternity ahead now, old habits die hard. She hasn't felt that, after 100 years, she will be the same as in that second. _"Maybe it comes after a long time."_ Training with Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar made her to believe that even as a vampire life was possible. That you can find such friends as Garrett and Carmen, you can at least for a moment forget that you actually are created to kill. Eva enjoyed freedom that she began to feel after her "death" so much. Catching up with Garrett and Carmen in the forest, it would seem, nothing could dampen their hunting. Trees were fabulously decorated with snow and seemed crystal. Alaska was so different from Italy. A completely different beauty. Calmer and colder. So similar to Eva in her new life. But all good ends. On their way back they met a group of tourists. To understand how Eva felt enough to imagine as dying man in a desert finally saw the oasis. Eva hasn't seen people for a while. And the temptation now was so big that Eva without hesitation was getting closer to them. It all happened so fast that neither Garrett who struggled with his own demons, nor Carmen didn't have time to stop Eva. Bloody haze obscured her eyes. She could feel only deafening beats of the hearts of men who have been condemned to die by her hands. Garrett and Carmen ran to her. But they wouldn't be in time. Eva already prepared for the jump when a little girl with wavy black hair, sitting in the hands of one of the tourists, looked back at her. Eva seemed to wake up. She turned around and fell into the snow looking at endless blue sky above.

"How did you manage to stop?" – asked Garrett looking at the leaving people. Carmen went from behind of the tree with a smile and sat near Eva

"I've told you, that I was traveling with my friend. Her name was Charlie. She was like a sister to me. And they killed her. Completely dried to the last drop of blood. I can't do that to another person" – said she not tearing her eyes from the treetops. It seemed she could see no sky, but only the face of her friend.

"I really miss her".

Carmen squeezed Eva's hand, trying to comfort her.

"You're really unusual, Eva "- told Garrett and the three of them went back into the house.

And so her trainings continued. Every time she learned something new.

"The Volturi, especially their guards, are very skilled in combat. Couple members of guards can easily cope with dozens of newborn vampires that makes them a sort of ninja of our world" – said Garrett teaching Eva some new tricks – "You should never be slow. For you slow means death, and this time the real one" Absorbing his words, Eve used a couple of tricks and her teacher was finally defeated.

"Ahah, really nice, Eva. Only a few people managed to put me on the blades" - Garrett laughed getting up and brushing off snow.

"I'm fast to learn"

"So I can see you're doing well. What about your special power? Did you try to enlarge your shield?" – said Eleazar coming to them with Kate.

"I'm not sure, I can't feel that thing in me. I don't even know, should I switch it on or it's working constantly…"

Kate suddenly fell with a scream. After a couple of seconds, she stood up and frowned: " It works all the time. I just checked" Garrett was next to Kate in no time, helped her brush off the snow and took her to a house.

"Kate doesn't mean you any harm, it's just hard for her. All this story with Irina and the Volturi forever changed sisters." – said Eleazar looking at the couple

"Everyone is talking about Irina. Who is she?"

"You should talk about this with Tanya. She's in her room." – added he and went inside.

Tanya's room was quite cozy, fireplace in the corner lit up all around with soft light and large windows were covered with frost patterns. Tanya and Kate were sitting together on the rug watching the fire.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't want do impose" – said Eva trying to go back

"No, wait… Sit down with us." - said Tanya holding out a hand to her.

"We need to tell you our story. You remind me our sister Irina. She was just like you: golden hair, strong and free nature. We've lost her."

"What happened?" – asked Eva.

"The Volturi. They killed her" – said Kate not even looking at Eva

"Irina made a mistake like everyone could. But the Volturi don't have mercy. Assumed that they are authority in our world. A kind of royal family. We have our own laws, and they protect them" – said Tanya

"But in reality they just crave power. Nothing can stop them from getting what they want" - Kate whispered darkly

"That's why in any case, Eva, you shouldn't show them your power. They can kill an entire coven just to take one special vampire." – stated Tanya.

"We'll all be in great danger" – added her sister.

* * *

Standing on the doorsteps of the Cullen's house Demetri was ready for anything even for the attack. But the family of Carlisle was always been famous for its civility, so to meet him quite calmly came Esme and Carlisle.

"Demetri, what brings you here" - Carlisle said coldly shielding Esme.

"I am looking for a newborn. Trail brought me here" - Demetri thought it wasn't necessary to specify that not his gift helped him

"I'm afraid you're wrong, we haven't seen newborns since the story in Seattle. We can't help you"

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Carlisle, I'm just the first one to get here. If you don't give her to me, the other guards will come. Your reputation in Volterra is so tainted in the light of last events" – pressed Demetri further.

Esme gripped the shoulder of her mate, but remained silent. "We have nothing to hide, Demetri. Bella and Edward are currently in Brazil, Jasper and Alice travel in Europe. You can't reach even Renesme cause she's with wolves. You have nothing to frighten us. You may look through our house, just to prove my words. But you are not welcome here." – with that Carlisle and Esme turned away and went back inside.

Demetri has already known, Eva wasn't in this house. He just didn't want to leave with nothing. On the way back to Seattle, he got a message from Felix. _"We found her. Go back to Volterra_"

* * *

Roving vampires were never welcomed by the Volturi. They considered them dirty and unworthy of attention. So when one of these appeared at the door of the castle, Aro was annoyed. However, he promised interesting information about one of the covens in the North America.

"What is your name, nomad?" - Aro almost whispered looking straight into the eyes of vampire

"Thomas, my Lord"

"So Thomas, enlighten us. What do you want to tell?"

"I was wandering in the north of Canada when I spotted a vampire who wasn't familiar to me. I mean, not too many vampires are going so far to the north. I've heard that entire story about Olympic coven. So I decided to follow her. And she led me to Denali. Apparently they are increasing their power" – ended vampire

"Interesting… Describe her…" Description came under the description of a wanted newborn.

"Felix and Jane, go to Denali now. Find out all. If one of them is her creator, then bring them both and kill the rest. If not, then just bring her and kill anyone who tries to stop you" – said Aro returning to his throne.

* * *

Eva truly began to love Alaska. Even when she was still a human she had never felt such peace. She loved to run through the woods, sometimes alone, sometimes with someone. This time her company was Carmen and Eleazar.

They came out of the woods, when they realized something was wrong. In a clearing in front of the house were Garrett and Denali sisters under the supervision of two other vampires. Eva recognized them. When she was a human, a young girl took her friend to death and she saw a man with Demetri.

Coming closer, Eleazar said to Eva – "Do not do anything stupid. Once they come after you, they won't leave without you."

The moment when the guard noticed a group, they apparently discussed Eva. She stopped aside and Eleazar came to her side.

"Jane, Felix. What a surprise. Long time no see." – said he trying to relax atmosphere.

Ignoring him, Jane asked Eva - "Is he your creator?" – she judged by his protective posture next to newborn. Jane always was kind of straight-to-the-point type of negotiator.

"No and none o them." – said Eva shortly.

All this time Felix couldn't believe his eyes. He remembered well this young girl. "Oh, damn… Demetri…" But he remained silent and didn't show his discovery to Jane.

"You must go with us, Eva" – stated Jane. Her eyes were locked on a couple.

"I'll go with you. Though I do not understand what I am accused of." – answered she

"You'll find out when the master Aro will see you."

"This is ridiculous. By what law do you take her? She isn't guilty" - Garrett snapped stepping forward

The menacing smirk appeared on Jane's face. But before she was able use her gift, Eva stopped Garrett, clutching his shoulder. She faced the coven and said: "Thank you for everything you did for me. And forgive me for this trouble. I will remember you as long as I will live"

All hugged Eva goodbye. Even Kate smiled at her sympathetically. Guardians silently surrounded Eva and took her away from the Denali coven. She goes to Italy again. _"Everything must end where it began"_

* * *

Demetri has never felt so different things at once. He understood that he was going to his execution, but he was in a hurry too. Entering the Volturi castle, he met Jane and Felix.

"Somehow you were late for a tracker to figure out this newborn Demetri" - said Jane meeting him

"Where's Aro?"

"He went on a business trip. This Romanian duet showed up again" – said Jane – "Oh, and by the way, she's under your control now. It's still your duty to bring her to him"

When Jane was out of sight, Felix moved closer to his friend and said, almost in a whisper - "You're in big shit, man. She's in your room. Don't lose her this time"

Keeping calm Demetri went to his room. For a long time he hesitated at the door. Feelings and thoughts were confused and vague. Upon entering he saw her in a beige dress on the very same couch as if she didn't disappear. She was sitting and watching the fire. At the sound of the door opening, she turned around and stood up. She knew that sooner or later he would come and wasn't surprised to see him. Closing the door Demetri said: " I was looking for you…"

* * *

I'm not sure about this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6

Lately i was suffering from lack of inspiration. Don't know, when it'll come back. Maybe new episode of TVD with Mr. Bewley brings it back...

* * *

Chapter 6

_To open your heart to another person is very difficult. You're always afraid that your feelings are a non-reciprocal , that one person will crush your feelings and will laugh at you. Even when your heart isn't beating, it hurts to collect fragments when it's broken._

"I was looking for you" – Demetri said coming closer to Eva. She was motionless just looking into his dark eyes.

_"How can I feel that way? He killed me, he crushed my life. Now I'm forever doomed only because of him. And still I crave his touch, he possesses me completely. But so what?! I'm nothing more than complication to him now. As I was just a meal early. I can't tell him what I feel. I'm even not sure that it's something real… Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me. His eyes… so much in them ,yet so little to understand."_ No longer able to feel his intense gaze, which seemed to pull the soul out of Eva, she turned back to the fire.

Demetri came behind her just a breath away. In his head was also a battle of thoughts. _"What is this all about? It's just not my nature. Girls never meant for me more than food or entertainment… I'm a lady's man… no one was in my mind more than once. Except Heidi. What did it come out to…? But with Eva everything is different. Never in my life I have wanted to be with a girl, to be beside her always… Why is it like that right now?"_ Demetri slowly bent to Eva's neck. He inhaled deeply and said:

"I miss your blue eyes"

"I miss my beating heart" - Eva said pulling away from him.

Demetri sighed heavily and put his hands on the shoulders of Eva, turning her to face him.

"You do realize, I did not want this for you, don't you?" – he whispered trying to catch Eva's eyes

"Yeah, right. But this doesn't make me more alive" - said Eva finally looking straight in his eyes. It was so hard to look at him. Eva thought he could see all her emotions, all her feeling for him.

"Most likely we won't get out alive from this castle. I guess you didn't tell them that you changed me" - she said, trying again to get more distance between them. But he didn't let her do that. His hands still held Eva firmly near him.

"All this situation is kind of absurd" - Demetri didn't want to think about it, not now, when Eva was so close to his touch. Changing the subject, he asked – "Why are your eyes so amber?"

"Eyes are definitely your thing… Eleazar said when you almost drank me up, there were very small amount of blood left that was it. That's why I can control now. There's more my blood in you than in me now" - coldly said Eva trying to throw his hands off once again. Moving away a little further, Eva started to ignore Demetri's eyes again. She looked everywhere but at him.

"Why am I even here. What does Aro want?"

Demetri unwillingly answered – "He considered you a threat to our existence, because newly converted cannot control themselves. He's going to find the creator, which makes our future is not that happy and joyful."

There was silence between them again, deafening and oppressive. Demetri could no longer think about them. Time was running out, so he decided to find out the truth about their feelings._ "In any case, nothing can be worse than this"_

"Did you feel me after your change?" – Eva wasn't ready to discuss it, but found herself nodding – "You completely captivated my mind. I've heard that sometimes, in rare cases between the creator and vampire forms bond. I want to know what you feel. I need it, Eva"

Eva couldn't say a word. This was not the fear, but a state of trance. Demetri enchanted her, bewitched her with his soft and deep voice, preventing any logical thought. As she remained silent, he came closer to her and took her face in his hands gently pulling her to him.

"I can be gentle, but I'm not. I can be nice, but I don't care about the feelings of others. But with you everything is different" – not breaking eye contact, he slowly moved forward.

Eva wasn't able to push him. His lips softly caressed hers. This was so intoxicating; Eva wanted this moment to last forever. Demetri took his hands away from Eva's face and not stopping kissing took her hands and led her to green couch. There was nothing in the world that was worth to stop for him. Their kiss became more passionate. His hands wandered over her body caressing every curve. In the room were heard only their heavy breathing and the crackling fire. Demetri broke away from Eva's lips and slowly began licking his way down to her neck. When he reached the place of his bite he gently kissed it, and then looked into her eyes.

"Eva, I want you to know…" – but he didn't have a chance to finish his words.

"Volturi arrived. They want to see you in 5 minutes" - Felix said knocking on the door.

Eva sadly continued look into Demetri's eyes –"We have to go" - she said adjusting her dress and leaving his arms. _"It's fate."_

And so again they were in this hall. _"Anyway apparently this is my fate to end up here. Although I managed to escape, but it's really destined for me to die here"_ This is where Eva had last seen her friend. _"How's Dean there ... I wonder whether he is still searching for us or just has given up and calm down. So much grief for good people"_

Behind the large door was spacious hall with high steps leading to three impressive thrones. In these large and majestic chairs sat three no less majestic vampire. Eva counted about 10 guards, almost all she didn't know, except for Jane, Felix and Demetri, who continued to stand next to her, despite the fact that his place was obviously close to his friend Felix.

"So…" - said Aro. – "… this is the vampire who so thoughtlessly jeopardized our world. What is your name?"

Eva tried to stay calm, but this eerie man literally pierced her with his bloody evil eyes.

"My name is Eva" – answered she as calm as she could.

"Eva…The first one of human kind. Eva, we gathered here to decide your fate. You haven't committed a crime, but we can't let you go. Tell us the name of your creator…"

Eva decided not to tell about Demetri. _"At worst, she will simply be executed. But this stupid situation finally will be resolved."_

"I cannot tell you this, Aro." - confidently said Eva

"Who are you to speak in a such way to the Volturi" - Caius snapped venomously

"I won't tell you this. End of story" – said she looking straight into the eyes of blonde man.

The silence in the room was broken by laughter of Aro.

"We don't need your words, dear. We can torture you all day long, but I like you…" – said Aro coming down the steps from his throne – " It's only needed for me to touch you and everything will be over"

He gave the signal and the two guards, pushing Demetri aside, grabbed Eva to hold her in the same position. Worse than his disgusting laughter could only be cloying smile that lit up his face.

"I'll see everything that ever crossed your mind." – said Aro coming too close to Eva.

He raised his hand and gently touched her check. For a moment it was seemed that nothing was happening. But the pause was too long and Aro's eyes became like glass. Caius didn't like this. He stood up and walked closer to the quadruple.

"Aro, What's the matter?"

The old vampire took his hand away and stepped back. He looked in amazement at Eva. But still said nothing. Caius glanced on Aro, then on Eva.

"Aro, answer me."

"This is amazing" - said Aro he turning to Caius – "She has a gift, a very powerful gift."

Caius in disbelief turned to Eva again.

"Such a gift I had never met. Release her" - he said and returned to the throne - " Tell us about your gift, honey"

"You saw everything…" – shortly answered Eva

"What is she talking about, Aro?" –asked Caius confused

"This is like nothing on earth. I've seen everything, absolutely everything, my whole life, my transformation, and the memories that have long been lost for me. How does your gift work?"

"So am I not under the execution anymore?" – said Eva

"No, of course, not. I cannot destroy such work of art as you. Your gift" - impatiently said Aro – "speak"

"I cannot explain to you all for sure, but in a nutshell, I can turn any gift of vampire against him."

Aro's eyes lit up with wicked light.

"This is impossible" - said Caius.

"Who did help you to open it?"

"When I was changed, l knew nothing about abilities. Eleazar helped me."

"Our good old Eleazar ... How powerful is your gift?"

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't?" – asked Aro smiling

"Both" – answered Eva worrying about the turn in their conversation.

"I like your nature. So fresh and so naïve…" - Aro laughed – "We can easily check it. Jane, honey, help us."

A little girl came forward with an innocent smile. She looked straight into the Eva's eyes and almost in angelic voice said – "Pain."

Her shrill scream echoed in the room. She fell to the floor convulsing. Alec ran to her, angrily looking at Eva not using his powers.

"Wonderful, unique. Can you protect others?"

" I cannot say yet."

"Yet ... very interesting. Would you like to now join us? The Volturi would be glad to have such a unique guard."

"I ... no, I cannot join you, I can't carry on this way of life ... I won't kill people."

"What a shame, another vegetarian" - said Caius looking with interest at Eva.

"Eternity is a very long time, my dear, I will wait until you change your mind" - said Aro already considering the plan how to get her -" you can go now"

Eva couldn't believe her luck, she got alive and Demetri wasn't disclosed. But as soon as she was about to go out through the door Heidi appeared in front of her.

"I've warned you. Now you're going to pay for everything" – whispered she passing by. "Excuse me, Master Aro, but I have some information about the creator of Eva." – said Heidi going past Demetri.

"It doesn't matter anymore" - began talking Aro, but Caius interrupted him.

"Why so, brother? It would be interesting to know to whom we owe so precious Eva" – his eyes slid over her. There was something unpleasant and dirty in the way was examining Eva now. "Speak, Heidi"

Demetri was significantly tensed. Not only that Eve laid out quite unexpected information, Heidi was now trying to drive them both to the grave.

"Master Aro, among your guards crept a traitor. He has relationships with this vampire. I was afraid to admit it to you, but my duty prevailed over fear."

"Who are you talking about?" – Aro said grimly

"It's Demetri, my Lord."

All eyes in the room were fixed on the tracker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sometimes everything is just falling apart. No matter what you want to do, everything will be how it should be. In my new state I've never thought about happy ever after. But what kind of girl doesn't hope for happy end. But life is much complicated. We must choose things that break our dreams, hearts and lives. And still, no matter how difficult the choice is, I have to do it. I must make the first step. Away._

"It's Demetri"

There was a silence like a vacuum filled the room. It looked like in the room were only statues, motionless, cold and beautiful. Hundreds of thoughts flashed through my head of Demeter. _"Salvation was so close. Heidi ... jealous b**ch, now all three of us will be punished for her long tongue."_

Moment lasted an eternity and with every second Demetri became more anxious and Aro gloomier.

"This is a lie, a master Aro. Demetri is one of your most loyal guards. I don't believe her, she's just angry at him and jealous of every girl that attracts his attention" – said Felix coming forward from his place angrily looking at Heidi. He couldn't stand there and watch as this blonde signed a death sentence to his best friend.

"Are his words true, Heidi? Did you have an affair with Demetri?" - asked Aro being annoyed this whole situation. He wasn't amused by such kind of situation, where he didn't have any benefit. And now it seems he will have to lose one of the best trackers for gaining nothing.

"Master Aro, I ..." - she started uncertainly – "I admit that we had a relationship, but it does not affect my testimony" Heidi began to understand what she got involved into. The moment when she decided to take revenge on this sweet couple, she didn't have time to think about what the consequences this all could have for her.

"Are you jealous of him to Eva?" – coldly asked Caius. What he saw as an opportunity to leave Eva within Volturi 's reach, turned into a soap opera.

"I… Yes. I am." - Heidi whispered softly lowering her head. There was no point in lying.

"Then to me it's all clear. Heidi, Our council is not the place for love affairs. You really disappointed me. Never make such a mistake again." - Aro disdainfully waved his hand that she hid from his eyes.

"But she is right" – said tall vampire with long dark hair and emotionless face.

Until this moment Eva wasn't paying attention to him. Marcus, the third of the Volturi, never took part in the discussions and was always distant. Aro turned to him, puzzled

"I see the bond between these two…" – calmly added Marcus

Heidi couldn't hide her smile. Everyone was staring at Demetri again. Aro looked expectantly at the tracker.

"It is so, Demetri?"

"My words don't mean anything. I'll show you." - Demetri said, dropping to one knee and held out his hand to Aro. – "You'll see everything and decide by yourself what's my fault"

Interest appeared on the face of Aro. He always liked to get into people's heads, to see what they had seen, to know that they ever thought they knew. Slowly he took Demetri's hand. A couple of seconds after a huge smile changed an expression of his face.

"Get up, Demetri" – Aro said returning to his throne. – "You definitely were wrong hiding from us this information. But I saw you are our loyal guardian. I saw no malice in your actions. You're forgiven." – he finished with an ambiguous smile on his face. "Everyone can go now"

"But brother…" – started Caius. He didn't understand the softness of Aro

"Later, Caius" - shaking his head Aro said with his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Different feelings were written on the faces of the leaving vampires. Felix and Demetri were relieved. Heidi was preoccupied and upset. Eva was the last to exit the room, she turned back one last time.

Aro was rubbing his hands in anticipation of something. Marcus looked indifferent to one point. Only Caius stared at Eve. His gaze didn't promise her anything good. And she was happy to close the door behind her and cut him off.

On the street was still day. Although the sun was setting, Eva for a while couldn't leave the castle. Empty corridors evoked sadness and hopelessness. She managed to escape the first time, but she lost her life. Running away this time would mean losing her heart. "But do I really have a choice?"

She dug into her small purse to check the time. On the screen of Charlie's phone she saw 21 missed calls and way more unread messages. All of them were from Dean. Eva didn't know what to do, she really wanted to meet him, anyone from her old life. _"But what's the point… what can I tell him…"_

"Eva…" – Demetri called her from behind. He walked down the corridor from the far door. Eva saw a little earlier how in that direction vanished Felix and Heidi. The blonde obviously hurried away to escape as for now she only added lots of problems to herself.

"Eva, we need to talk. Come with me. It'll be better to speak in my room" – said he taking Eva's hand and pulling her to the nearest door.

But Eve didn't want to go anywhere. It was only 15 minutes before sunset. She could no longer stay here. She wanted to burn this place down with all memories that were now forever connected with it for her. But all she could do is walk away and never come back. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

"No, Demetri. If you have something to tell me, do it now and here" – answered she

"Why didn't you tell me about your gift?"

"It's not your business."

Demetri was slightly surprised by Eva's roughness.

"We didn't finish our discussion back then in my room…" – started he, but Eva quickly stopped him

"Demetri. There's no point to discuss that. I've already thought about us. I don't know what you feel for me and what do you want me to do. But I made a decision. I'll never be with you. You are devoted to the Volturi, and I despise them" - sadly but confident said Eva.

"It's not all that simple, Eva, you must hear me out" – Demetri never thought that their situation could get even more complicated

"Just answer one my question. If I ask you, will you leave with me?"

Nothing but silence was the answer for her. His eyes were aimed at the floor and shoulders sagged.

This made Eva a bit angry.

"So what do you want? Listen to me very carefully Demetri. If I go away now, you will never ever find me again. This time I'll make sure of it. You will be like a dog chasing its tail. Demetri?"

He finally looked up at her. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. But still he didn't say a word. For a couple of minutes they were just staring at each other. Eva didn't want to leave him. On the one hand, the connection between them wouldn't let her rest. She would always remember and feel him. This would be a great torture. And she did not want to constantly run away. Neither from him, nor from the Volturi. But on the other, she couldn't be here. The place where Charlie died, where she died herself. Place of pain and death. The last rays of the sun broke through narrow windows near the ceiling. It was almost dark. Twilight. And Eve could go.

"Goodbye, Demetri" - she said turning around and walking towards the exit. With every step, she went further and wanted more and more him to call her and leave with her. But the silence remained and Eva's heart began to break in pieces.

And Demetri still stood unable to move. He saw how his life went out of the castle. Now he was sure that Eva was his one and true mate. But wasn't it too late to understand?_ "I cannot go, one simply doesn't leave the Volturi, and Chelsea won't let me. I don't care what other covens think about the Volturi, they were my family for centuries. It matters. There's only one chance... to enlighten Aro…All in all, Eleazar left alive."_

Demetri stand for a while still looking at the place where a couple of minutes back Eva was. He made a decision. He couldn't waste his time. He needed to speak with Aro.

* * *

In the moment of Eva's and Demetri's conversation, in the Volturi's hall one fateful discussion was going.

"Frankly speaking, I still don't understand, why did you let them get away? Isn't it a weakness?" – said Caius getting up from his throne. - "Demetri isn't so important to us. He is certainly a good tracker but not so indispensable"

"I've always liked about you this your unexplained cruelty, brother. But what is the most important thing when you want to rule the world? It's a perspective. You should always see it, Caius. Otherwise everything is meaningless" – answered Aro resting on his throne.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw everything. Reading his mind, I saw what Marcus meant. He loves her. And she loves him. Maybe even they don't know that yet…"

"Since when have you become a cupid?" – mocked him Caius

"You didn't listen to me, brother. Because of this connection, Demetri will lead Eva to us. I will do everything for these two to get together ... It seems to me, we have to find a new temporary tracker ... I'm going to let Demetri leave... If he goes after her…"

Gathering ideas and courage, Demetri knocked at the door of the Volturi's hall. Suddenly the door was opened by Caius.

"Oh, Demetri… Come in" – with evil smile said blonde vampire leaving the room – "Aro waits for you…"

* * *

Eventually Eva found her way out. It wasn't that easy as it seemed. The warm evening breeze filled her lungs. In the air were the same scents of fresh bread and the sea, the smell of flowers. Just like the day when her life changed forever. Eva was standing on the steps of the castle for a few minutes not knowing where to go. She had nowhere to go and no one to ask for help. She was alone in the world. Now she could not go to Denali. There she will be looking for. All that remained for her is to fulfill one of her dreams. Travel the world. Suddenly she felt someone looking at her. She turned back but there was no one at the door. _"So welcome… My paranoia has just arrived"_ She looked up saying goodbye to this place as she thought forever.

But her train of thought was interrupted. In the window looking down at her was none other than Caius. His bloody eyes seemed glued to Eva. Noticing that she was looking at him, he smiled rapaciously and waved her, though promising to see her very soon. Stumbled on the steps, Eva ran as fast as possible from the palace. For a long time it seemed to her that she could hear his laugh behind.

* * *

I think it's time to make a turn in this story. Not only Aro now definitely has plans for Eva...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

_It gets better. Really. Even in the darkest times there always will be hope. Our path led us to the place where we should be. Any coincidence has actually a reason. Even if I don't understand the meaning of the event now , I am confident things work out for the best._

"Demetri… Come in" – said Aro with fake surprise – "What've brought you here? Where's lovely Eva?" Aro was standing near the steps to his throne. Nobody except him was in the room. Every step of Demetri echoed from stone walls. The atmosphere here always was oppressive and cold.

"It's partly because of her I'm here" – started Demetri. He thought if he found the right words, everything could go smoothly. – "You know better than anyone including myself what I feel to Eva. I understand how it may sound, but I believe that she is my mate"

"That's wonderful, Demetri. Eternity alone is a boring thing. So I still don't see our magnificent Eva by your side..." - Aro him pushed him further

"Yeah, so that's the reason I came to you. You know, I'm a loyal guardian. I would never ask you for such kindness. But she left. And because of her gift it'll be hard to find her. But I still can't let her go away."

"What are you asking for, Demetri?" – asked Aro playing stupid. Tracker has already fallen into his web.

"Master Aro, I beg you for mercy. Please, release me from the members of the guard, so I can find her" - Demetri said, afraid to hear the rejection

"Well, well. It's very hard decision to make, my friend. You know than the Volturi are in need of you great talent" - answered Aro looking deeply into Demetri's eyes. – "But, contrary to popular opinion, I do have a heart. It would be difficult to let you go, Demetri, but my answer will be yes"- Aro said smiling sweetly.

Demetri couldn't believe his luck. _"Everything even is easier than I thought ... Isn't it too easy?"_

"But" – continued Aro – "This is not a permanent offer. You should always remember, Demetri, that we are your family. And you can't betray us. Go now."

Aro never trusted anyone. In their coven only few members were staying among the Volturi by their own will. Some of them were tied to coven be their ambition like Caius, some of them by gift of powerful Chelsea. _"Now Demetri will definitely be out of reach of her power. He cannot be trusted after this story. I should get someone to look after our two lovers."_ With that idea Aro left the hall through far door behind three thrones.

Leaving the Volturi's hall Demetri had a strong feeling that he had missed something important. But he didn't focus too much on it because he had a quiet significant case to finish before he would start his chase. Heidi needed to learn her lesson.

* * *

_"It looks like it's becoming a tradition to leave Italy in a hurry"_ Eva was perplexed by interest of Caius. She knew what Aro wants from her , but Caius… He was a mystery to her. _"In any case it wouldn't be anything good."_ So here she was standing in the crowded airport deciding what to do.

Thanks to the Denali she now had a small amount of money to start her journey. In this new life Eva has learned not to make plans for the future. The whole world was now in front of her. She could go anywhere. As though she wanted to return to Alaska now, she unfortunately couldn't. If, nevertheless, they start to look for her, then they will go there in the first place. _"I cannot bring them more troubles"_

But there was another place in the world where Eva really wanted to get. It was quiet dangerous. Not for her actually but for him. Dean just didn't get out of her head. He continued to leave messages on Charlie's phone. Increasingly desperate and sad. _"It looks like he is beginning to understand that he will never ever find us"_

For Eva Dean was the last connection with her old life. Of course she still had her parents, but they weren't very close that they probably didn't even know that she was missed. Anyway they didn't even know about her trip to Italy in the first place. Eva was always on her own. Maybe partially because of it she considered Charlie and Dean as her family. "I just take a look at him. Not getting to close for him to notice me." With that decision made Eva standing in the line to the Seattle's airplane.

* * *

Right after the hearing of Eva's case Heidi wisely tried to escape as far as possible. But enough to say she didn't manage to do it. Felix and Demetri had caught her in the furthest corridor of palace. But in that moment Demetri hadn't had enough time to deal with her. Eva could have left in any minute. So he had asked his friend Felix to keep an eye on her for him. Now it was time to finish all this mess. Demetri was very angry when Heidi appeared in the Volturi's hall. He had never thought that she was so stupid to accuse him or Eva. _"I won't let her do the same trick one more time"_

Demetri stormed to the secluded room in the far part of castle where no one could interrupt them. He wanted to solve this problem as quickly as possible because the more time he spent with Heidi father Eva went. Entering the room Demetri saw as Felix nonchalantly was sitting next to Heidi. She was looking like a mouse in a mousetrap. She obviously did not assume such a development

"Demetri, oh Demerti. I don't know what've got into me… I'm so sorry… please…" – she cried out stepping back to the wall

Ignoring her, he came to Felix: "Thank you friend, now I will deal with her on my own. You don't need to waste your time any longer here."

"No problem, man. I will stay. Do whatever you want. Nothing will leave this room" – said Felix continuing to sit in the far corner.

Demerti turned to Heidi. Her figure crouched against the opposite wall. She looked miserable. Slowly coming to her Demetri thought what to do. He didn't want to get his hands dirty but she really had to pay for everything. After all they could get killed because of her.

"What should I do to you Heidi?" – he said kneeling down near her

"Demetri, please…" - whispered Heidi shrinking into a ball

"Please what? Consequences, Heidi. I won't fall that low to physically harm you. But you have to pay me for everything… Let's count. Firstly you took Eva from me…" - Demetri hissed threateningly

"But you didn't even want her for more than food in the first place…" – Heidi tried to defense herself

The look in Demetri's eyes stopped her. So much hatred and anger could be seen there.

"So you took her from me, then you helped her to escape to the Denali. And at last you just tried to kill us with the help of Volturi. What is the suitable punishment for you? What do you think?" – concluded he

"I vote for death" – said Felix from his corner.

"But you can't… no… You won't kill me, will you?" – pleaded scared Heidi.

In a panic, she tried to leave the room, but Demetri grabbed her roughly by the arm and shook her up.

"No Heidi. I won't kill you but the Volturi will" – said he dragging her out of the room

"For what, Aro forgave me… I haven't committed any crime" – said Heidi perplexed trying to get away from Demetri. But Felix appeared next to her on the other side. She was secured between two of them and didn't have any chance to escape.

"Not yet"

The three of them were moving towards the exit. It was still bright day outside. So the Demetri's plan was to push her out in the sunlight. Thus she will be noticed by people and break the law. Felix helped her out of castle and watched as guards grabbed her. Now she was under the punishment of Volturi and Demetri wasn't involved in it.

When in the evening after sunset Demetri was leaving the palace he heard that she was sentenced to live the rest of her life in the castle with Volturi's wives without a chance to see anybody else. The Volturi didn't kill her because she was quite useful "fisher for food". Only then she would be allowed to leave her room, only to bring food. Now she was doomed to be forever alone. To Demetri's liking for her it was even worse than death. There would be no one to admire her beauty for ages. Till the Volturi change their order. _"But we all know that they never change their mind…_" Demetri was heading to the airport. _"It's time to find her"_

* * *

Seattle met Eva with gentle sea air. It was nice to come back home. So to Eva it seemed that nothing changed. There were no events of these past days. She still doubted her idea about Dean. _"What if he sees me? How can I explain him all this…"_ She didn't have courage to go to him right now. So she decided to visit her flat. But it turned out that her landlord already passed her apartment to someone else. Eva stood on the sidewalk in front of the building and saw unknown couple sitting at her dining table near the window discussing something. _"Great, now I don't even have a place to crush while I'm still here. It was a bad idea to come in Seattle"_

Eva didn't know where to go. She didn't have a lot of cash on her and the idea of motel wasn't very pleasant to her. So she crossed the street and entered the sport bar. As long as vampires weren't in need of sleep, she could spend some time there. The bar was quiet crowded. She remembered how she and her college friends came to this place after baseball. The bar was quiet near to the stadium and was very popular among the fans. Eva tried to push her way through when she sensed something strange. She looked around and saw in the private zone a very interesting couple. They were also staring at her. They didn't look very friendly but their eyes were the same golden shade as the Denali's. _"This probably the members of Cullen family"_ She approached them. Clearly they were slightly wary.

"You must be from Cullen family?" – asked Eva coming closer to their table.

The stunning blonde stared quite aggressive but said nothing. The man next to her was interested.

"How do you know?" – he asked with amusement on his face.

"My name is Eva. I recently stayed with the Denali and they told me about your family. You are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen if I'm not mistaken"

"Actually you are" – shortly said woman

Eva looked at her perplexed.

"Her last name isn't Cullen, it's Hale. Never mind. Take a sit with us" – said Emmett not looking at his mate. He already sensed that she wasn't happy about his offer. – "So it's you that trouble-maker. Tanya spoke about you with Carlisle."

"Oh yeah. It's crazy. Why are you here? I mean such a coincidence…"

"It's our favorite bar. We always come here when we in the town for the game." – answered Rosalie. She became softer after learning who Eva was.

"Shouldn't you be in the hands of Volturi? How did you manage to get out from them?" – asked Emmett curiously.

"Oh. It's quiet long story." – started Eva - "… And so here I am, don't have anywhere to go, or anyone to help" – ended she

"I understand you very well Eva" – said Rosalie pitifully - "I didn't have a choice either…"

They talked for a long time. Eva really enjoyed their company. They were such good companions. But the time flew fast and the bar was closing.

"Eva, why don't you go with us to Forks?" – asked Emmett when they left the bar – "We have free room. Edward now lives with Bella in their own house, and beside they are in Brazil now."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to disturb you. All these problems that come with me…"

"Don't worry about it. They have already looked for you in Forks. It's a great idea, Emmett" – added Rosalie.

"Yeah, Carlisle would be glad if we help you. Come on."

With that they took Eva to their huge black jeep. Looking at the Seattle from passenger window Eva thought about Dean, about their delaying "meeting" . And she thought about Demetri.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry and ashamed for such a huge break. Life has been crazy. Hopefully someone will still read this story. I will apreciate any of your reviews

* * *

Chapter 9

_Do you have these annoying thoughts in the middle of the night which can't let you fall in blissful unconsciousness of a sleep? Those endless "What if I have done this not that"… And as long as I can't sleep these images flood my mind in any time of the day. More like every minute of the day._

Eva rested comfortably in the back seat of Emmett's huge jeep. As the gloomy view of trees paced by she anticipated the meeting with Carlisle and Esme. Rest of the family was abroad but Eva even thought that was for better. Emmett and Rosalie chatted softly in the front but Eva didn't pay much attention to their conversation. Forks was a nice place in some way. Eva learnt to love nature during her stay with Denali. And now with all this dark green and brown thickness of leaves and rainy smell in the air she felt safe like she just found long lost shelter.

The ride wasn't unpleasant but it took some time so Eva was relieved when they finally turn to the modern looking house.

"So, Eva we're finally here. Welcome to the Cullen's "– Emmett looked back with broad smile.

Suddenly Eva felt self-conscious and shy as if she invaded someone's secluded existence. That in fact was the case. _"My appearance has brought trouble Denali. I should not come here"_. Hesitantly leaving the car she stopped still holding the door. They were met by amazing couple. Eva was struck not by unreal beauty of woman and man. Of course they were beautiful even perfect. But the thing that caught her eye was unbelievable shell surrounding the couple. Such warm yet strong love for each other that cannot be destroyed.

"Eva, don't be shy. You are very welcome here." – said Carlisle extending his hand towards her. –"Friend of Denali clan is our friend."

"Please do not think that you may trouble us in any way. We are happy to meet you" – said Esme reassuringly smiling

Despite the fact that Eva nowhere ever felt at home, warmth and hospitality of the Cullens brought her closer to understanding the concept of _"home"_. It was such a joy to watch how this family live. Especially she was fascinated by the bond between members of the family. It's like they trust each other with everything. _"Trust is such complicated thing. I would like to have someone who I can trust. But it's not going to happen. I can't even trust myself now"._ Eva was sitting in the living room looking out of the window. Droplets of water were running down proving the status of Forks as rainy town. Warmth of armchair and silence in the house which was disturbed only by sound of rain lead Eva's thoughts to one man whom she so desperately tried to forget.

"Don't try to tell your heart how to feel. It's not going to listen to any reasonable thoughts." - Carlisle stood in the doorway and smiled softly looking at Eva.

"What if my heart is fooled? Shouldn't I try to cut it out metaphorically speaking?" – whispered she taking eyes from the window. It was hard to say it out loud. As if she had said nothing, she could further pretend that the problem does not exist.

"Heart can't be fooled, dear. It's your mind that can mislead you. Love can't be wrong."

"How can I learn the difference between love and illusion? I fear what I feel is just creation of bond between him and me."

"Do you know the tale about broken heart? There was Heart which desperately wanted to find Love. One day someone knocked at its door. Heart thought it was Love and let it in. But it was Deception. Heart kicked it out with sorrow. On the other day someone knocked at the door. Hoping Heart opened the door but that was not Love. It was Betrayal. Broken Heart ceased to hope and tightly closed its doors." – Carlisle stopped staring into the trees outside the window.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what do you mean "- said Eva confused.

"Next day someone knocked at the door. But Heart was so disappointed and didn't want to open the door. It takes courage, Eva, to open the door. You will never know what's out their till you let it in."

"Oh, I see."

Carlisle was right. As long as she tries to eliminate whatever it is from her heart, she will never get a chance to truly see it. As hard as it can be she has to accept feelings and sort them out.

"And what was outside the door?" – after moment of silence Eva asked.

"It was Disappointment. And here is another lesson for you, Eva. When you take risk you must be ready to lose. But the greatest mistake is not to try." – Carlisle squeezed Eva's shoulder and quietly left her with her thoughts.

* * *

Time passed by and Eva was pretty happy with her existence. Although now and then her thoughts were clouded with the fact that she is still what Aro wants. She didn't feel urge to escape and for a short period of time she almost forgot about this. But definitely not about Demetri or Dean. Eva didn't try to reach Dean again, she was still scared of her reaction or his. Demetri was almost like a shade in her thoughts. In her every move and every dialogue she felt him. He was always on her mind. But she kind of agreed with her subconscious and stopped the fight. That absolutely doesn't mean she is happily in love. But her struggle subsided a little. While living at the Cullen it was impossible not to enjoy their exquisite company. Carlisle knew so much about art and history so It was always a pleasure to listen to his stories. Rosalie and Esme were all about girly stuff – shopping, fashion, decorating and design. Eva was very thankful but can't help but feel a searing pain in the hole in her heart which was left after Charlie's death. They used to do all that together.

One day with absolutely disgusting weather outside Rosalie decided to through a private spa-party just for girls. While boys were out hunting and soaking to the skin, Rosalie and Esme were preparing the living room. Of course vampires do not need all that pampering, they are always perfect but it was kind of ritual for Rosalie to banish dampness and sadness out of the house.

* * *

_"How can you suppose to find someone who don't want to be found"_ Demetri's thought were constantly trying to reach out for Eva but her stupid gift made his powers useless._ "Guess I should try to find her like human with no idea where to start"._ This position irritated him every minute that he breathed. Now when he was free from Chelsea's influence and out of Volturi palace, the temptation to lay low and hide from everyone was very strong. But his thoughts lead him to Eva again. He understood that all of this was his fault and she was in danger because of his impulses. So he couldn't left her alone out there. And frankly speaking he didn't want to. For the first time in centuries he had a hope of life. Now his mind wasn't clouded with fake loyalty he dared to hope for something bigger than brotherhood. Of course he knew that everything would be complicated with Eva and their future was so unknown. But Demetri was taught to think about problem when it's on the threshold. And for now his problem is location of Eva._ "She probably left Europe as soon as possible. I must follow her example"_ Demetri wasn't a fool. The moment Aro let him go he got suspicions that all his kindness was just a part of his plan to get Eva. With that in mind Demetri tried to move as fast as he can. But with probable snooping and limitation because of the daylight he was nowhere near Eva yet.

* * *

"We should probably do this more often. It was fun" – laughed Esme taking off of Carlisle his wet coat. He and Emmett returned just when girls finished spa and chatting.

Eva helped Rosalie to make impromptu spa salon back to cozy living room. They got on well since their first conversation and Eva felt relaxed in her company. But as soon as they finished Rosalie left to enjoy her time with her lover. And for Eva that meant another night alone with her not so pleasant thoughts. _"It's easy to be around someone than to be in my head all alone"_ Eva got up to her current room and sacked on the couch. She didn't want to drawn in self-pity so she decided to read something. But as soon as she got up to the bookshelves Charlie's phone on the coffee table started to ring. It surprised Eva so much that if her heart could beat, it would have been drowned out all the sounds in the house. She didn't dare to come closer. It was stupid but something in this was so off that Eva felt chills down her spine. The ring went on and on and Eva silently prayed for it to stop. When it finally did Eva slowly came to the table and picked up it. **_"1 missed call"_** said the screen. When she checked the ID her mood got even worse._ "Dean. I really hoped you moved on"_. Eva was about to put the phone back as it suddenly began to vibrate and the screen showed _"one new message"_. And the icky fear was instantly back. "Dean never sent a message before"

With shaky hands Eva opened message and almost lost her balance. _"When I call the next time, you better pick up the phone, Eva"._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Every problem has a solution. I was always sure of it. You just shouldn't give up. It seems to me that I will always try to get up, try to save my dear ones. It's my nature, I can't struggle with it. But there's one thing everyone should remember. Even if you can't see them in the moment of making decision, there will always be consequences. Sometimes you do what you should even if later your "solution" may become an end of you._

The endless rain and clouds flooded not only sky above but also the deepest corners of his soul. Nothing seemed right. Streams of water which were falling down from the gloomiest sky of darkest grey couldn't bring him peace. Demetri liked rain when he was human. The air, filled with drops of heaven, the ground, wet and soft to the touch. The rain meant for him silence and peace. But now sitting in the almost empty pub in London he couldn't make himself remember such state of mind as calm. By this time Demetri was absolutely sure that the Volturi sent someone to chase him. This constant sticky feeling of someone's eyes on your back that echo of steps behind your back that force you to speed up and change your way. Demetri was very familiar with the tactics of spying. He understood quiet well how his stalker works. All in all he was the one who taught members of guard to hunt the target down. Demetri was sitting in the old dark and not so welcoming pub thinking of what he can do. It was several days since he noticed his "_friend_" last time when he was France. _"Maybe that guard lost my trace_" But _"maybe_" wasn't good enough to start next part of his plan where he moves across Atlantic to finally be closer to Eva. _"Hell, I'm not even sure that she's in States"_ He thought of Eva a lot. Almost every minute when he wasn't thinking about ways to escape.

* * *

Eva enjoyed reading back in times when she was mortal. It's such a great way to escape reality, to create new worlds that can be whatever you want it to be, however you want it to be. And now sitting in someone else's house, in the silent and empty room Eva recalled words that she once read. Paulo Coelho wrote _"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering_". And only now she could truly understand these words. Time passed by but the phone hadn't rang yet. The more Eva waited the more doubts blurred her mind. Patience was never her virtue but in this situation she doubted all her moral standards. She wanted to escape, to throw away this damn phone, to leave Cullens and run as far as she can to hide as low as it's possible. But then she thought about Dean and Charlie. They were her family. She couldn't protect Charlie and she died the worst of the death Eva could imagine. And now her only choice was not to run away but run towards Dean. _"Chances are he's already dead. But can I risk the other smallest possibility and live eternity with the thought that maybe, just maybe I could save him."_

Eva couldn't recall all of her human's memories but she definitely remembered the time when Charlie introduced them to each other. Being friends since high school Eva knew about Charlie's brother. But they have never met before Eva's sophomore year in college. It was like the best romantic story; they saw each other during some kind of party. Although Eva wasn't sure about this, Dean was a really good-looking young man with good manners. And he was actually Eva's type. Or it looked like this in the beginning. Dean was four years older than she and Charlie. His messy dark brown hair and kind eyes conquered a lot of women's hearts. He was quite confident and determined to have Eva as his girlfriend. He was good Charlie didn't press but she obviously was glad to see them together. It might look like Eva was a bitch to break up with him. He was good from all sides and that was the problem. He was too good for her. At the beginning she tried to keep up with him, tried to be better. But then she got tired and frankly speaking she never felt a spark to continue trying. And one day she woke up and realized she needed a change. And despite the fact that she didn't see Dean as lover she cared about him a lot. But he didn't see their relationships like she did. He really wasn't ready to let her go even when all of their conversations became fights and quarrels. He didn't want to hear a word that Eva said about them being completely different people. He truly couldn't understand why she didn't love him back. So when the opportunity to get away for 3 months came up Eva jumped on the plane never thinking about it twice.

_"Funny how things turned out. I thought that I fly away to start fresh. To live freely but all that I got is more problems and of far worse kind"._ The first glimmerings of dawn brought Eva out of her thoughts. She continued to grip the phone which was as good as dead. This waiting added more dark thoughts to already suffocating ones. Downstairs Eva heard like Carlisle was getting for work and Esme helped him to prepare. As usual Rosalie and Emmett spent their time together doing all kind of things that just marries couples do. Eva envied them in some way. They were so close and everything seemed so easy between them. As soon as Carlisle left Eva plucked up the courage and came down. She didn't really want to see anyone but it would be strange if she didn't. Esme and Rosalie discussed something cheerfully in the kitchen while Emmett prepared for the hunt in the hall. Eva couldn't help but note he was impressive in camping gear and clothes. As soon as he noticed her he broadly smiled and waved her to come closer. Despite Emmett's overall size, he was kindhearted and friendly.

" Eva, how are you? I noticed that you haven't go out for hunt for a while. I don't mind if you join me today. I promise I'll show you the best place to find "_meal_"" – he smirked continuing to lace his boots.

It was true, Eva hadn't hunt for couples of week now but right now she couldn't think not just about food but also about the company. Eva still worried that the Cullens understand by her behavior that something's wrong.

"Thank you, Emmett, for your offer but I really not that hungry right now. And I also dislike forest right after the rain. All that mud and wet leaves… Ughh"

"You're speaking just like Rosalie sometimes" He laughed and walked out of the door looking just like ordinary hiker. Eva stood couple of minutes gathering herself to face two most perceptive women in the house. If it was easy to trick Emmett, it would be more difficult to do so with them.

Raising her head up high she entered the room.

* * *

London was never the favorite city of Demetri. Although rainy weather helps vampires a lot, he always loved sun. It was probably that one thing that he missed the most. Back then in Greece his mortal years were filled with light and warmth and joy of sunlight on his skin. Maybe that's why he actually liked Volterra. Now and then he craved that chance to face the daylight without fear to be exposed. Here however he got more opportunities to deal with situation. On the table before him were a bottle of scotch and half filled glass. He didn't need it but he couldn't let others got suspicious. All in all people go to pubs to get drunk. As long as he wasn't blessed with such option he twirled glass in his hands looking out of the window. Suddenly he felt it. Someone else was in here. Someone like him. He slowly turned to face the entrance watching how two vampires walked in. Demetri wasn't of easily surprised type but when the couple headed right to him he didn't know what to think. As they got closer Demetri remembered why he kind of liked Alice Cullen. He always had such determined look on her face that amused him much. And now she and Jasper were crossing the room definitely looking for his company.

"Well, isn't it a surprise? Lovely to see you again, Alice"

Being a gentleman, Demetri rose up to his fit and extend his hand in a welcoming gesture. Although he deliberately ignored Jasper.

"Demetri ,can't say the same. We are here because you need our help"

Alice didn't take his hand and on the opposite sight of the table. Demetri wasn't surprised by her manners, in the end their previous meetings didn't go really well. He felt heavy stare at the back of his head. Jasper stayed behind him and wasn't going to join to his beloved mate. This slightly nerved Demetri because he knew about martial past of blond vampire and now he wasn't in the position in which he can use Volturi's authority just to prevent any possibility of the fight. He wasn't sure if the rumors of his departure from the guards were spread that far. Despite the tension inside him, Demetri smiled wryly looking at Jasper and sat down in front of Alice.

"I need your help?" - he said amused – "Why do you think so?"

Alice glanced quickly at Jasper and moved her chair closer. Her hands were pressed down on the table. Looking right in Demetri's eyes she leaned further.

"We know about Eva."

Surprise flashed I his eyes just for the second. But she saw it. Demetri's face didn't express anything. He calculates all the possible scenarios in his head. Well aware of Alice's gift he found no reasons to deny anything.

"It's not your business."

His voice sounded firm and almost threatening. Like it wasn't enough to Cullens got into an already difficult situation.

"Oh, it is. Because of her all of us is in danger. We'll help you with the tail but you have to act fast"

She extended him an envelope. Inside was one-way ticket to Seattle and scrap of paper with number of the phone on it.

"You probably will be late, but do your best to safe her"

Jasper came behind her helping her to get up. Demetri was confused with this conversation. He got up to but Jasper made it clear that the meeting was over. He never trusted Volturi and his protective stance only proved it. They were leaving when Demetri came to his senses.

"Safe her from what?" – he called out and moved closer to the couple ignoring Jasper's low growl.

Almost at the door Alice looked back at him and paused for a second.

"From herself" and with that they was gone.

Demetri ran out to get answers which filled his head but he found nothing but the rain. Couple of minutes he stood under the streams of water clenching in his fist his chance to find Eva.

* * *

"Eva, honey, we are going in Seattle. It's been a long time since we went shopping there. Would you like to join us?"

Esme was always very friendly and kind to her so Eva felt guilty lying to her.

"Oh, I can't Emmett asked me to join him on the hunt and I came down to get ready"

It wasn't actually a lie but she knew that they understand her in other way then that she meant it. She was going to get ready but not for the killing of some poor animal. She needed to find a way to safe her only one connection with her old life, her only one true friend left.

"About time, you look extremely pale and your eyes are darker than usual. It's a pity you can't go with us. I would show you the best designer shops in town about which even Alice doesn't know"

Rosalie smiled at Eva and took her purse leaving the room. Esme however paused for a moment and came closer to Eva.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" She took Eva's hand and looked straight in her eyes.

Eva knew that it would be more difficult to fool Esme. She gathered all her confidence and sadly smiled.

"Seattle just too much for me now. All that memories of my human life. I'm not sure that I will ever be able to walk its streets ever again"

"Oh, dear, I see. We can talk about it when we come back home. Don't over think it too much"

Esme patted Eva's shoulder and walked out. There's only Eva in that huge house now. She slowly went from room to room, clutching the phone in her hand. She didn't know how she would be able to get out of house if someone returns now. But she didn't get time to worry about it. Just half hour past the phone rang. With shaking hands Eva brought the phone to her ear. In the beginning, there was silence. She even doubted whether she pressed a button and suddenly quiet laughter came from the other side.

"Good girl."

Panic fogged her way in Eva's head. Thoughts were confused and her throat got tight preventing her from speaking. She glanced at the phone one more time just to see that the call was from unknown number. Her companion was silent as if he were waiting for her move.

Breathing in deeply Eva cleared her throat and asked:

"Who is this?" her voice were trembling but at least she managed to say anything

"You did not recognize me. It is a pity, let it be a surprise"

This man laughed again which made Eva shivered from strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Do you know what I want from you?"

Eva was getting strangely pissed with this conversation. She was never good at managing her reaction especially in such difficult situations.

"Is Dean alive?"

Dreadful silence was the only response that she got. She even checked if her stranger was still in the line.

"Do not ignore my questions." – hissed he with so much venom in his voice –"So far yes. Seattle is wonderful city, even at night even during the day. If you want to see your friend, then come and get him. I think it would be unnecessary to remind you that no one should know about your absence?"

Eva didn't get a chance to apologize because the call ended. _"He did not say what he wants, where to find him when the meeting happens or is Dean really alive."_ Eva's head was spinning of possibilities. May her outburst could cause even more problems for Dean. So far no one came back, she decided to go to only one place where she could find any trace of Dean. His apartment in Seattle. Eva stormed out of the house leaving everything behind. Including forgotten phone on the kitchen table.

* * *

The only one thing that kept Demetri sane was this crumpled piece of paper with her number. He has got 9 hours to think of all words that he can say to Eva.

Only 9 hours till his plane land in Seattle. Only 9 hours to find the way to prove her that he feels something more than bond. Something that looks so much like love.


End file.
